Andaikan
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Tauriel tahu bahwa walau sebanyak apa pun hari yang dilewatinya di dunia ini, perasaannya terhadap sang kurcaci tidak akan berubah. Hint of Kili/Tauriel. OS.


_All of the characters in this fanfiction based on the novel "Hobbit" by J.R.R. Tolkien. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_

**Andaikan**

[ Post-Movie BotFA, mentions Kili/Tauriel ]

Angin berembus lembut membelai wajahnya; membuat helaian rambutnya berkibar pelan di belakang punggungnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Sesekali dia menarik napas panjang. Aroma dari daun-daun yang khas dari hutan Mirkwood yang terbawa embusan angin dapat diciumnya dengan jelas.

Seharusnya suasana yang begitu dikenalnya ini—suasana dari tempat yang bisa dikatakan sebagai rumahnya—mampu mengirimkan kehangatan ke dalam hatinya. Namun nyatanya tidak demikian. Kehangatan itu seakan menguap dan menjadi dingin bahkan sebelum dapat menyentuh hatinya; meninggalkan kesal bahwa musim semi tidak pernah datang menggantikan musim dingin.

Dan tentu saja dia tahu apa penyebab semua itu.

Tahu apa yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu dingin seperti salju yang turun dari langit.

Semua itu hanya karena satu hal.

Cinta ...

Dulu Tauriel tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Dia tidak pernah pula berpikir mengenai perasaan semacam itu. Tidak ada waktu bagi seorang peri seperti dirinya untuk menjelajahi dan memikirkan perasaan yang disebut cinta.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanyalah _Silvan_ _Elf_ rendahan yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk siapapun seperti yang pernah dikatakan sang raja Mirkwood padanya.

Tapi pada akhirnya—di luar keinginannya—Takdir memang selalu memiliki jalannya sendiri. Tauriel yang tidak pernah memikirkan apa itu cinta akhirnya mengalaminya sendiri.

Dia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang selama ini tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

"_... Apa yang kauketahui tentang cinta? Kaupikir itu cinta? Apa kau rela mati demi cinta?"_

Sampai saat ini kata-kata Thranduil masih terngiang di kepalanya bagai sebuah sangkakala yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru _Middle_ _Earth_. Tauriel masih memikirkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut seperti baru kemarin sang raja menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Seolah-olah baru kemarin pula dia menyelamatkan seorang kurcaci dari laba-laba raksasa di hutan Mirkwood.

Dia tidak pernah berharap untuk memiliki perasaan ini—perasaan yang disebut cinta. Perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan jika Tauriel kembali memikirkan hal itu. Dan kalau saja Tauriel boleh memilih, dia sama sekali tidak pernah ingin mengalami perasaan semacam itu. Biarlah dia hidup sebagai peri berhati dingin. Setidaknya dengan begitu, hatinya tidak akan pernah sesakit seperti sekarang.

Cinta terlalu menyakitkan. Terlalu menyedihkan ketika harus kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Rasa sakit itu bahkan masih dia rasakan sampai sekarang; menyusup di dalam hatinya dan membuat dadanya sesak serta sakit setiap kali dia mengingat kembali dinginnya bibir dari sosok yang terbaring tidak bernyawa di pelukannya.

Tauriel tidak ingin merasakan lagi cinta yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Tidak, semuanya sudah cukup. Dia berani bertaruh jika dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan jika mengalami perasaan itu lagi.

Dia memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya semakin erat; mencegah air matanya untuk kembali tumpah. Tidak, Tauriel tidak akan menangis lagi sekarang. Dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi.

Dia menarik napas panjang, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan menatap jauh ke hamparan puncak-puncak pepohonan hutan Mirkwood yang terbentang luas. Matahari tengah terpejam di kaki langit. Cahaya kuning kemerahannya menimpa puncak pohon-pohon; membuatnya tampak berkilau.

Tauriel pernah berpikir—bahkan bukan hanya sekali—andaikan dia bisa memutar kembali waktu. Andaikan dia mempunyai kekuatan itu, Tauriel ingin mencegah dirinya untuk merasakan perasaan tersebut.

Andaikan bisa, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan sang kurcaci yang sudah mencuri hati—merebut sesuatu di dalam jiwanya yang tak akan pernah bisa dimilikinya kembali.

Tapi—setelah semua waktu yang dilaluinya di dunia ini—dia juga tahu bahwa semua keinginan tersebut tidak akan pernah terkabul. Semuanya telah terjadi. Sang kurcaci sudah menempati—dan akan tetap tinggal—di hatinya.

Apakah Tauriel menyesal? Apakah dia menyesal memiliki perasaan itu?

Dulu Tauriel akan menjawab bahwa dia menyesalinya. Dia tidak ingin mempunyai perasaan kepada sang kurcaci. Dia bahkan meminta Thranduil untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Tapi kini ... penyesalan tersebut seperti menghilang tak berbekas. Tidak ada lagi penyesalan. Dia hanya merasakan kerinduan dan kehampaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang—tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh apa pun.

Karena dia tahu bahwa perasaannya terhadap Kili adalah nyata. Bahwa dia memang mencintai sang kurcaci lebih dari apa yang bisa dipikirkannya sebelum ini.

Bahwa walau sebanyak apa pun hari yang dilewatinya di dunia ini, perasaan itu tidak akan berubah. []

**The end**

_Fanfiksi hasil nge-angst setelah menonton lagi the Hobbit 3 #mewek masih nyesek karena endingnya yang tidak bisa dibayangkan #ngelapairmata Maaf jika banyak kekurangan di sana-sini._

_Well, review anyone? And thank you so much for reading this story_


End file.
